1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mass casualty disaster training and inflatable manikins (mannequins). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using inflatable manikins for training for mass casualty disaster scenarios.
2. Related Art
Training for mass casualty disasters has become a standard for emergency agencies around the world. Such mass casualty disasters include various different scenarios, including for example, terrorist attack, transportation disaster (e.g. vehicle crash), natural disaster (e.g. earthquake), and the like.
Training for such mass casualty disasters typically involves numerous participants or actors who act as victims of the disaster. The participants or actors may act in accordance with an assigned condition or event, and may have make-up applied, to provide realism. It will be appreciated that the very nature of training for mass casualties requires numerous participants or actors. Organizing such disaster training can be costly, and can require enormous coordination efforts. For example, numerous participants or actors must be arranged for, organized, instructed, prepared, etc., in addition to the emergency agencies that will actually be training. The needs of the participants or actors must be considered, such as restroom facilities, food, water, etc.